


An Interlude In The Library

by IckleRooster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: A short, sweet story about Ron and Ginny trying to get the better of Madam Pince's library policies. Warning: contains sexual content and sass.





	An Interlude In The Library

Ron and Ginny Weasley made their way to the very back of the Library, towards the Restricted Section, and the last isle of books that they could access without the aid of a note from a teacher. They found themselves surrounded by quite advanced magical books, hopefully ones that perhaps weren't used by students very often. Whilst Ron peered back down to the front of the Library, Ginny began pulling books from the shelves to use as an excuse in case they were interjected - and they had planned beforehand that would likely be the case.

'She's still up the front, behind the counter,' Ron said to his sister, talking about the thin librarian Madam Pince, 'but I think she saw us come down here, no doubt she will come sniffing.'

'No doubt,' Ginny agreed, she had finished scattering some books on the table against the tall bookcase and was now reaching up her skirt for her underwear, 'we should probably get started.'

By the time Ron turned around to look at her, Ginny already had her underwear off and she was dangling it at arm's length in front of him. Ron looked alarmed and quickly stepped forward and snatched them up and pocketed them out of sight.

'Are you mad?' he snapped at her, making her raise her eyebrows at him, 'someone could easily have come around the corner and seen that just now-'

'Oh bollocks,' Ginny said as she reached out and grabbed his tie, 'students don't use these books - not even Hermione comes to this part of the Library very often, I told you-'

And she pulled at his tie so that he staggered forwards toward her, and she met his lips with her own, and their eyes closed, and they allowed each other's scent to fill their nostrils. When Ginny pushed him away, Ron took that as the sign to begin and so he started to fiddle with the zip of his pants whilst she merely watched him patiently, toying with the hem of her skirt.

Eventually free of restraints, and growing, Ron stepped forward and pushed Ginny against the table she stood in front of - he then lifted her skirt and wasted no time in entering her. This intrusion caused her to gasp immediately, and as Ron pushed closer against her, she raised her legs slightly to lock into place. They made as little noise as possible; only the sound of their bodies being pushed together broke the perfect silence - although every third or fourth lunge forward motion brought out a particular gasp from the younger redhead, as her brother would hit a certain spot inside of her.

For nearly five minutes they managed to sustain momentum and not be interrupted, Ron had even begun to breath irregularly - but when they suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps approaching their position, they knew they had to act quickly. In one smooth motion, Ron pulled himself out of his sister, stepped sideways and sat down in the chair at the table. He was careful to cross his legs and hide himself, and he brought a book down onto his lap just as Madam Pince appeared around the corner.

'What are you two doing back here?' she asked importantly, her eyes popping out of her head.

Ginny, who was still leaning casually against the table but was now holding up a book of her own and patting down the front of her dress, gave the Librarian a fleeting glance.

'Reading,' she said confidently, before licking her index finger and turning a page. 'Why? What does it look like we're doing?'

Madam Pince didn't answer right away, she looked from one to the other (Ron didn't look up from his book) and seemed to be looking for an excuse.

'You're being sneaky, that's what,' she said, but the tone in her voice was more of a statement of observation rather than an accusation. 'I don't know what you're up too, but not many students bother reading these books,' she indicated the ones they were reading, and the general isle they stood in, 'what use do you have for them?'

Ginny furrowed her brow, looking rather perplexed at these words, and she paused for effect before answering.

'I'm studying my OWLs this year,' she explained, 'and my brother here has his NEWTs next year - so we're reading up on magic a little more advanced than what's necessary. Our mother's orders. Why is that sneaky?'

Madam Pince surveyed Ginny for a moment, glanced briefly at Ron (who still refused to look up), and then looked back at Ginny.

'It just is,' said Madam Pince as she backed away, 'I'll be keeping my eye on you two.'

'Alright then,' Ginny smiled and returned to reading her book.

After a moment of hesitation, Madam Pince turned and disappeared along the rows, vying to bully some less confident first-years instead. Ginny rolled her eyes and put the book back on the table as her brother stood up and smirked at her.

'Smooth,' he said to her as he lifted her skirt once more to resume proceedings.

'She'll be back,' Ginny snarled as she put her hands on her brother’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. 'Try going a little deeper this time, will you?' she whispered impatiently in his ear as he began to move against her again.

Ron nodded and grunted forward with a little more force, Ginny showed her gratitude by licking his ear lobe in response and for another five minutes they moved together silently, gaining perpetual momentum whilst straining their ears for the sound of scattering footsteps.

But it came later than they anticipated. Ginny all but felt herself on the edge of the cliff when, regrettably, Ron had to pull out of her again and sit quickly - it was all she good do but to whip her hair out of her eyes and snatch up another random book before Madam Pince was literally standing over them and glaring at them with much hatred.

'Hi,' Ginny said breathlessly, trying not to look like she had just been denied an orgasm.

'You're up to something,' Madam Pince repeated herself yet again, 'I just know it.'

'I'm up to Chapter Thirty-One,' Ginny said coolly, indicating the book she held in her hand, _'"Advanced Counter-Curses and How to Use Them"_ \- what are you up to, dear brother?'

Both Ginny and Madam Pince looked around at Ron, who suddenly seemed alarm at being addressed, peered down at his book titled _"Counter-Cursing Handbook 101 - Curses without a Counter-Curse"_.

'Just started this one,' Ron said, he had not managed to open to a random page before Madam Pince had shown up.

'Does look interesting though,' said Ginny pointedly, 'we should borrow it - would you remind us if we forget please?'

Ginny was asking the Librarian this, but in the midst of trying to follow their false radio play, Madam Pince had appeared to have been lost in the conversation.

'The Library closes soon,' she said automatically, turning to leave, 'I suggest you both leave before that happens, or I will report your behaviour to the Headmaster.'

'Does he not approve of his students reading advanced magic?' Ginny asked, but Madam Pince was gone and offered no reply.

'What a piece of work,' Ron muttered, standing up yet again.

Ginny sighed and practically slammed her book down.

'Let's just finish this, Ron,' she said, getting off the table and turning to bend over it, 'I was so close... time to stop trying to be a gentleman for your sister, and get a little rough.'

Ron didn't need to be told twice; he lifted her skirt, grabbed at her naked bum and then shoved himself unceremoniously back inside her. They both gasped, but Ginny more so than him, and she gasped again when Ron began to increase his lunges forward - suddenly they were making much more noise than they should be, his balls were slapping against her pale skin, small moans were escaping her mouth and the table she leaned on was scraping against the bookshelf.

But despite this, no student nor no Librarian came running.

And after a couple of minutes of intense speed, Ron spilled over the edge and Ginny soon joined him, her walls clamped down on him after a couple of fingers had worked her clit. Ron collapsed on her briefly, so that his full weight was on top of her, and he kissed her neck and moved their hips together a couple of more times - but eventually they straightened up and regathered themselves.

Ron handed her back her underwear and after they collected a couple of the books they had been reading, they walked slowly toward the front of the library - Madam Pince seemed very angry - and after Ginny put her name down to borrow the books, they left, feeling satisfied that they had one more item to tick off from the Bucket List.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all reviews, and I'm likely to write more if I get them.


End file.
